metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RAN1/Code Blog
Or possibly Blog:Code. Who knows? My first blog here is going to be about what updates I've brought to the sight so that people get a clearer idea of what the hell(?) am I doing here. Essentially, this'll be your rich text diff page for those of you who do not want to read my not-so-pretty code changing. Though most of this stuff will be minor, some more important things will probably appear here, so read this occasionally to see what's going on code-wise. Occasionally, I'll reference the ever-so-ubiquitious hard refresh manual, which is, ahem, your guide to everything hard-refreshing! *Cough, cough!* Moving on… Update: 01:59, April 6, 2010 (UTC) #Well, the Main Page has a very new look. Namely, some popular content links have been added, and they're stuffed on one side so that ads don't mess up the formatting. Also, I've gotten rid of the Contents section, as redundancy is redundant. For those of you who still want to access categories that way, the Monaco sidebar's Navigation fly-out menu has all of our old categories, and then some. Since they're easier to access, it makes it easier for the newer users to navigate. I doubt those of you using Monobook use that, so I suppose you're okay with this change. #Part 2 of main page content changes: The new MOM trailer's been moved up with the timer, making the box look bloated. I suppose the fact that you can see the trailer up-front is easier on the universe that consists only of Wikitroid, so I'll leave it like that. Also, the Helping out section has been moved to the right to reduce the height of the page. #The main page has less code involved in the boxes. Credits to Greenpickle: The fact that you created such a class allowed me to put some code into the Monaco CSS file and reduce the coding in the Monobook CSS file. I'll try to see if I've got any more neat tricks up my sleeve to make the fact that the Monaco is dark and Monobook is light does not get in the way of you guys who wish to go the Wikipedia way. Update: 04:26, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm starting to write this at eleven minutes and 35 seconds past midnight, so I'll be brief with this: #Thanks to Toomai , one of my friends over at SmashWiki, our logo image is now suitable for tossing onto our transparent Phazon background, resulting in less overall ugliness. Kudos to him for GIMPing the image with a few button clicks in under 20 seconds. :P. Also, I've just added a fix to the Monobook CSS for those of you who would like to see the enhanced logo, though the background still looks block-y. Oh, and if you can't see all the changes I've made, the hard refresh manual should be all you need to see the changes to the CSS. If that still doesn't help, let me know in the comments below. #So, after that stuff with the logos, page background: For those of you with keen eyesight, you'll have noticed that it just went to a very dark blue. Possibly because all the stuff with #131313 to #131326, which is essentially doubling the color of blue in our old gray background. Should fit in with the Phazon background; tell me what you think. #I'm figuring out some code to use CSS for most of our infoboxes so as to reduce code on most of them / provide a standardized layout so that even those without great knowledge of HTML will have an easier time reading this. I'll come up with something tomorrow, and hopefully the infoboxes will look less cluttered when this is over. Update: 01:40, May 2, 2010 (UTC) So, what I just did probably blew up some things for some of you. What I just did was add coding that standard infoboxes can use just be adding a class to them thanks to the miracle that is CSS. This gives them styling without any coding needed in the actual infobox code, which makes it easier to look at for some of you. On the other hand, because of the change in CSS, you'll have to look at the hard refresh manual to get the CSS working for those of you not running Webkit-based browsers. Still, it should work just as fine as before without a problem. Cheers. Category:Blog posts